Run Away
by StandUpToCancer
Summary: Miley runs away to Boston. Hannah Montana/Suite Life of Zack & Cody Crossover. MileyXCody. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

That's it. I'm gone, I'm leaving, and I'm out of here. I'm leaving on a jet plane and I don't know when I'll be back again.

I thought it would feel more…final then this.

I want say goodbye, but everyone's acting like it's nothing. Well, I guess they have a right. They don't even know. That I'm leaving, I mean. No one does, except me. I didn't tell anyone before now because if I did, well, that would defeat the purpose of me leaving to begin with. But I should back up and explain everything first.

Hello, my name is Miley Stewart and I am in deep, deep trouble.

I'm fifteen years old and pregnant. Yeah, like Jamie Lynn, but a whole year younger.

You're probably thinking "you're just an average girl, how can you compare yourself to a celebrity?" Well, I am a celebrity. By day Miley Stewart, by night teen pop sensation Hannah Montana.

Up until now, anyways.

Now, I'm too scared to face my dad or my boyfriend or anyone, so I'm running away. Yeah, yeah, I know, what about "nobody's perfect" or "I got nerve"? Well, you try being in my position. Then judge.

So, anyways, I am now running away. Far, far away. I'm actually on the plane, right now. We're thirty minutes away from our destination, which is Boston.

I bet now you're asking how I can afford a plane ticket. Well, if you're smart you'll put together the "Hannah Montana" thing to mean that I'm pretty stinkin' rich. Honestly, I wasn't supposed to get the money until I was at least eighteen. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and I didn't take all of it anyways. I didn't even take half. I just took enough so that I can get myself on my feet. Maybe a small apartment. Enough so that I don't have to stress over money the first second I land. I have so much more to stress over.

I don't even know how far along I am. I've never visited a doctor and I honestly don't know if I will ever. I haven't thought anything through. That's what I planned to do on the plane ride, but I just spent the whole time worrying about job interviews and finding a place to live.

I do know that I'm somewhere from five to seven months and I'm just showing. Actually, I'm showing quite a bit, but it's easily hide-able between sweatshirts and jackets.

By now, you're probably thinking that I'm not taking care of myself, but I am! I've gone through a million websites. I know that I'm eating healthy and gaining the right amount of weight and everything. I just don't know if the baby's okay. And that's scary. Because if anything matters right now, it's the baby. Why do you think I ran away? I ran because I was scared of how my dad would treat the baby. (He's great, but Lord does that guy have a temper!) I was scared that I wasn't going to raise the baby my way.

So now I'm off to Boston. Why Boston? Because it was the first place I though of. I came to Boston once as Hannah, and everyone was really, really nice to me. I know that it won't be the exact same since I'm average-pregnant-teen instead of top-charting teen pop-sensation, but still.

The plane's landing now, and everyone's beginning to move. I'm so stiff after the flight. Since I'm in one of the very back rows, I take time to stand and stretch, making sure not to bump my head against the upper luggage compartment or my stomach against the seat in front. It takes a long time for me to reach the front of the plane, but I'm used to it. As Miley (but for Hannah) I've had to go through many an airport.

I quickly collect my luggage and hail myself a taxi. Before long I'm standing alone in front of the Tipton. Everything's how I remember it, but I'm still shaking with nerves. I can barely carry my own luggage, although it is a lot. Who said a girl had to pack light? I know I should go easy with the carrying things, but I think this can be an exception.

Damn nerves. I've been out here, waiting, for two hours. No one's coming. No one's taking me home. I have to go in if I want a job, a place to stay.

I can see them inside. That manager guy is talking to this woman who looks to be in her later thirties. She's in a nice dress; I think she's the performer tonight. They keep pointing at me. On the other side of the lobby are twin boys. They look to be about my age. One's doing skateboard tricks (without a helmet) and the other's finishing some homework. Every now and then I can catch the eye of the skateboarding one; I think he thinks I'm cute.

Oh no. Here comes that lady. And the twins seem to be listening too. I think they're her kids, if I remember correctly. But she pushes them away before walking towards me again. I stand up to face her.

"Hello?" she greets.

"Hi." I stammer meekly, not quite meeting her gaze.

"Look…" she seems to be searching for the right words…"Mr. Mosby, the manager, asked me to come out here and see why you're here. He says that you've been standing out here for hours now.

"Just two." I answer quickly, not even glancing at my watch.

"Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Miley." I answer quickly.

"Okay, Miley, do you want to come inside?" I can only nod as she helps me schlep my bags in. We sit down together on the couch, my bags at our feet. I can feel the gaze of Mr. Mosby on my back, making me all the more nervous. But I don't focus on that. Instead, I watch the twins. The one with the skateboard seems to be talking to the candy counter girl…about me. The other one is still diligently reading. "So, Miley, why are you here?" she asks.

"I was hoping to get a r-room." I answer. "And I job."

"Miley, how old are you?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Fifteen?" I answer.

"And why in the world are you here?"

"I ran away." I answer, not looking at her anymore.

"because?" She prompts. Definitely a mother.

"Because I'm pregnant."

I could tell that she was expecting something else. She sighs kindly. "Do your parents know?"

"I left my dad a note." I answer honestly.

"Okay, hunny." She says sadly. "I'll talk to the manager about a job and a room for you, okay? Do you have any idea of what kind of job you'd be good at?"

"I can sing." I offer. "But I'll do anything, really."

"Okay." She sighs and stand, I watch her as she talks to the man that could very well be my boss in the near future. They don't really seem to get along. Eventually, they both come over and I stand to shake Mr. Mosby's hand.

"Miley, I think we have a room for you and a job as a waitress. But Carrie said that you can sing. Can you sing me a few bars?" I nod, preparing my throat before I begin. Everyone's eyes turn to me as I belt out the first stanza of "This Is the Life". By the time I'm done he's cheering.

"Carrie, I think we have someone to fill in the day's you don't work!" he exclaims.

"You sound just like Hannah." She comments, smiling.

"Thank you." I mutter, staring at my feet…or where I know my feet are.

Before I know it I have a room, a job, and a "conference". I'm here on the fact that Carrie… Ms. Martin… will be my "guardian" in all the ways they care about. If I make any big decisions, I have to run it past her. She's going to help in enroll in school and manage the baby. And make sure I call dad tomorrow and every week in the foreseeable future. But we'll talk more in detail tomorrow. Surprisingly, I fall asleep nearly the second my head touches the soft pillow. It really has been a tiring day.

**Author's Note.** Welcome to my story. I hope you like it. If I get any Suite Life facts wrong, please tell me, I don't generally watch the show. So…since the next couple chapters are already written. # of days until next chapter is published 20 - # of reviews within twenty-four hours of first published. Basically, the more reviews, the faster the updates. If the number is extremely large or small, I'll change "20" in the next chapter. Hope I haven't confused you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2**

I wake up to loud, annoying bussing. Unconsiously, I slam my hand down on the alarm clock, miraculously hitting the snooze button. The last person to have this room must have set an alarm that the maids didn't reset. Oh well. I stand and stretch before noticing the scribbles on my Tipton notepad.

_Miley. Your door was open, so I'm leaving you a note. Please come over when you're ready, we can go out for brunch or stay in. See you in a bit._

_Carrie._

That was sweet of her.

I shower and dress. Staring at myself in the mirror, it's hard to believe that that's me standing there. I used to look so different. I used to be stick thin and constantly caring about my appearance, now it's all to waste. The over-sized T stretched over my belly has the hint of a ketchup stain around the collar. There's a tear in the bottom and on the right sleave. I out grew my sweats weeks ago, and as a result my sweatpants are wearing thin. This pair from Abercrombie & Fitch is comfy, but slightly ragged. Or well-loved, as my mother used to say. With a sigh, I pull my hair into a pony tail, grab my bag and room key, and leave, careful to close and lock the door behind me this time.

I knock one on the Martin's door before a voice calls "Come in." I follow instructions and enter.

On of the twins is dressed, slurping down cherrios at the kitchen table. In front of him is a thick book that he's put down to look at me. Behind him is his brother, still in pajamas and completely involved in his video game. I recognize the music enough to know that Jackson also owns this particular game, although I've never played.

"Hi." Offers the one at the table, so I focus on him. "My name's Cody Martin."

"Hey." I answer, pulling a chair out and sitting down. "I'm Miley."

"That's a weird name." for a second, I thought Cody said this, but after seeing the expression on his face, I can tell it came from his brother.

"Ignore Zack." Cody advises, "he doesn't have any manners." I wait for Zack to defend himself, but he doesn't. "So how did you get that name?" he asks, obviously curious.

"My real name's Zoey." I begin, "I smiled so much as a baby that my parents called me 'Smiley'. Eventually, we dropped the 's'."

"Well I like the name, it's pretty." He states boldly. "But I thought you said you lived in Malibu?"

"I do – did."

"Then why do you have a southern accent?"

I can feel a blush creeping up my face from his blunt questioning. "I lived in Nashville until I was eleven." I explain quickly, "We moved to Malibu after that."

"Oh." He seems to take this in for a minute. "Well, I like your accent."

"Thanks." We sit there awkwardly for a minute, not knowing exactly what to say. Luckily, his mom appears to save the conversation.

"Hi Miley!" she greets me cheerfully.

"Hello, Ms. Martin." I answer promptly.

"You can call me Carrie." She tells me, grabbing her purse. "So, ready for brunch?"

"Yes." I answer, standing and picking up my own bag. She gives the boys some instructions to get dressed and do homework that I have the feeling are aimed at Zack. Soon we're in the lobby, where she leads me to the candy counter. Standing there are two girls I recognize; Maddie, the kind-hearted candy-counter girl, and London, heiress to the Tipton chain.

"Maddie, London, this is Miley." She introduces, "Miley, this is Maddie Fitzpatrick and London Tipton."

"Hello." I greet meekly, shaking Maddie's hand.

"Miley's going to be staying at the Tipton." Carrie explains simply, but with enough force that I know they won't bother me with questions, which I'm grateful for.

"It's great to have a girl staying here." Maddie tells me, smiling. She doesn't seem to even notice my obvious belly. I know she's probably seen, but it's kind of her not to mention it. Like I said, the people here are so much nicer than back home.

"Thanks."

"Well, we better get to brunch." And Carrie steers me out the door. We arrive at an IHOP down the street just ten minutes later.

I could bore you with our discussion, but it was really very straightforward, so I'll just give you the notes:

Carrie parent. I have to tell her where and when I go anywhere.

I'm to have dinner with the Martins at least twice a week

I have to enroll in school (as I was planning anyways)

I have to call my dad every week, starting today.

Curfew: 10 on week nights, 12 on weekends

I will attend all doctor's appointments

All of this to be under review once the baby is born, of course.

That's really it. And I'm fine with it all. After brunch Carrie took me to a nearby maternity store where I bought a couple cute shirts that were on sale and three pairs of elastic-waist jeans. We're going to buy baby stuff when it goes on sale.

After our excursion, I hung out with Maddie at the counter before heading up to my room. I wasn't in there ten minutes before there was a nock on the door. There was the entire Martin family. Carrie had enlisted the boys to help me unpack and get settled.

Zack ended up "testing" the channels, but I didn't really trust him near my stuff anyways. Carrie was really nice and made us snacks often, in between we talked about what my life had been like before, they had a lot of questions. But after she'd been so nice to me, I couldn't help but think I owed her honest answers.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked, refolding a pink t-shirt and placing it in a drawer.

"A brother." I answered. "Jackson. He's seventeen and a real pain." I made a face. "I don't think I'm going to miss him." They were silent for a moment. "I was almost a big sister, once." She admitted. "Mom was pregnant with a little girl when she...when she died." Not many people knew this story. Lily had only learned of it months before. "When she was killed in the crash, they tried to save the baby. She lived, for about a day before dying of an infection that she just couldn't fight off. She was so, so tiny. There really wasn't a chance of her living." Tears were falling silently down my cheeks as I remembered watching her through the glass. Her little translucent-pink body was nearly engulfed by the preemie diaper as she wiggled helplessly.

"It's okay." Carrie whispered, placing her hand over mine. "It's okay."

"I'm just so scared." I whispered, "that that's going to happen to me. What would I do? All this…drama, for nothing. What if it happens? What if I have a little baby, and it doesn't live? And then what if, even after that, my dad won't let me move back in."

"Oh, hunny, everything's going to be fine." She assured me, rubbing a comforting hand along my spine as she embraced me. "you'll be okay, the baby'll be okay. Everything's fine, I promise." She sat back to look me in the eyes. "Miley, everything is going to be a-okay. You're going to have this baby and he or she will be just fine and you'll be a great mother."

I just nodded, hoping her words were true. They had to be, they just had to be.

"Do you want to be alone?" she asked, I nodded.

"Okay." She stood. "I'm going to take the boys back to our place and make some dinner. I'll call you when it's ready, okay?" I nodded again.

"Everything's going to be fine." She told me. "You'll see." I nodded again, letting them leave the room.

It took thirty minutes to get myself completely under control. And when I did, I called dad.

My hand shook as I dialed the familiar numbers. What would he say? What would he do? He must have noticed my absence by now.

"Hello?" just the sound of his voice put my mind at ease. That's how much I miss him!

"Daddy?" I winced at the mere sound of my voice, so squeaky and child-like.

"Miles, is that you?" his voice sounded frantic, and the pain in it hurt me.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Aw, hunny where are you? I'll come and take you home right now."

"No." I had to be strong. I can't give in. I can't go home.

"What do you mean no? Miles, where are you?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll come and take me home. Dad, I'm staying where I am. I'm safe and healthy and taken care of. I miss you, but I can't go home."

"Why can't you? Hunny, if someone's holding you…wherever you are… you can tell me. I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

"No daddy, I'm where I am of my own free will. Didn't you get my note?"

"your…what?"

"My note. I left it on the fridge for you." Oh God, if he hadn't seen the note yet…the worst was yet to come.

"Daddy?" he didn't respond. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Again, no answer. "Daddy?"

"Miley you are coming home right now." His voice has lost all kindness, all compromising.

"No."

"Miley, 'no' isn't an option, you are coming home right now."

"No."

"Miley, I am your father and if you don't come home I'm going to have to come and get you, where ever you are. There are ways to find you." I cringed.

"Dad, no. I've thought this through. I don't…want…to stay home. I want to be here. The people are nicer. I don't want to see Jake and I don't want you raising my kid for me. I want to be in charge of my …our future."

"Miley you're sixteen, you shouldn't be raising a kid. You should be having fun with friends. Most importantly, you shouldn't have run away. Missy, I am very, very disappointed in you. You know you can't run away from your problems."

"I know I can't daddy." My voice is a whisper. I'm so grateful that he's stopped yelling. "And I'm not trying to. I just…I have to do this. I promise you, I'm safe. I have a job, and a place to live, and kind people taking care of me."

"Who's taking care of you?"

"This woman named Carrie. She lives next door to me and she has twin boys my age. She's really nice dad."

"Miley-"

"Dad, I don't want to fight about this. I want to stay here and I'm going to." The line was silent.

"Well, it seems that you've made up your mind." I can here the defeat in his voice. "Miley, I can't say that I understand your decision, but I know when my battle's been lost. You have the same spirit as your mom, there's no changing your mind once you've made a decision." That just…touched my heart. The mention of her was enough to bring tears back to my eyes. "Just promise me that you'll still call me and tell me everything. I want to hear about it all. Your first day at school, the baby's first kick, everything."

"Okay." I choke out between tears and laughter. "But the first kick, that's already happened."

"Tell me about it." His voice was softer again, more understanding.

"Well, I was in the middle of Bio, and Rico was being a real pest…"

**Author's Note.** Yeah, well I'm too excited not to update so soon. But I think I'll update again on St. Valentine's Day. Hehe. Fun. Oh, and Jake Ryan is the father. Sorry if I forgot to say that! Keep reviewing, I love you guys! For every 9 views I get 1 review! That's great, please keep it up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3**

"Miley!" I hear a loud rapping against my door. I gave Carrie the key to my room last night so that, in the case that my alarm was on the fritz (which it is) she could wake me before I missed school. Now that doesn't seem like such a good idea. "Miley?"

"I'm up!" I call back, throwing the covers off of my body.

"Breakfast in fifteen minutes." I hear her leave, and contemplate getting back in bed. But knowing me, I'd never wake up again, let alone within fifteen minutes. In stead, I throw on the clothes I layed out last night and brush my hair out. Some days, my hair is great. Other days, I hate it. Today is one of the "hate" days. It's not really curly, but it's not straight. However, the humid rain has made it abnormally puffy. Just great. Luckily, some gel and product makes it all okay.

"Are you ready for school today?" Carrie asks as I take my seat.

"No way, Ms. Collins is gonna scream at me." Zack answers.

"She wasn't talking to you." Cody retorts, "She was talking to Miley."

"It was an open-ended question."

"I'm surprised you even know what an open ended question is." Cody retorted.

"Boys! It's too early to argue!" They grow silent. "So, Miley," she emphasizes my name, "are you ready?"

"I hope so." I answer, pouring myself a bowl of cereal. "First day jitters."

"You'll do fine." She promises me.

"I hope so."

Hope is a good word. It implies that whatever it is hasn't happened yet. And I'd like to keep it that way. But as I stare out at the large school, I know I have to enter. Eventually. The bell doesn't ring for another ten minutes, and I'm due in the principal's office for another five after that.

"Come on." Cody encourages, grabbing my hand. "It's not so scary." Zack pushes past us on his way to class, completely ignoring me. So I follow Cody, who still hasn't let go of my hand. He drags me through the imperious doors to the small front lobby. It's packed with student shoving and talking. I'm so scared to go through there, especially taking my growing bump into consideration. I stick my feet and Cody stops, not expecting the resistance. "Miley, it's okay." I nod and follow again. He takes me to his locker, and I can feel the stares on my back. "Your locker is right next to mine." He tells me, holding out a slip of paper he'd had in his pocket. "Here."

I take it and try out the lock. At first, the green-blue door sticks, but with a little force it opens to reveal a dusty locker with minimal graffiti. Not to bad, it's right by the science hall and the main staircase.

"Your science class will be down that hall." He points to the one by my locker, "all the other core classes are upstairs. Grometry on the left, history down the big hall in the middle, English on the right-hand hall, and your foreign language is in the back left. They'll take you on a tour later, but I figure that the more times you hear this the better it'll stick."

"Where's the main office?"

"Through here." He takes my hand again. The crowd of students have cleared to find their classes and I have less trouble getting through. The main office is right after the front doors, and judging by the signs, across from the theater. The office is clean and organized, with only a large, intimidating desk in view, and the secretary's head peaking above.

"How can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm Cody Martin, and this is my friend Miley Stewart, she's a new student here."

"Miley…Miley…I don't have a Miley on here." She points to an appointment list. "Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah. I'm Zoey." I clarify, trying to peak at the list.

"Right, Zoey Jessica Stewart?"

"Yes."

"Okay, take a seat there and I'll get the principal. Cody, I'll give you a pass." She hands him a purple index card and disappears through a door.

"So, I'll see you later?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Later." He agrees. It's awkward for a second. Should we hug? He kisses me lightly on the cheek, making a hot blush creep over my cheeks as he darts out, embarrassed. But I wave goodbye as he dashes up the stairs.

"Zoey, the principal is available now." She announces, holding open a door. I enter tentatively. The room is simple, just like the ones on television.

"Welcome, Miley." He greats with me with a smile and a handshake. "Please, take a seat." I sit in the armchair, placing my pink bag beside it. "So, what bring you to Oakton?"

"I…moved." I answer timidly.

"From where?"

"Malibu." I answer.

"It's beautiful there." I agree with a simple nod.

"Ok, I can see you're not very talkative." He shuffles papers. "So I'll explain your schedule for the day. I'm going to go over your schedule with you and see if you have any problems with it. We'll get the kinks worked out and discuss your…circumstances. Then I'll bring you up to the subschool where your counselor will take you on a tour to meet your teachers. You'll have lunch and a meeting with her afterwards, and then back to me. If there's enough time, you can go to your last class or just sit in your subschool for the rest of the day, okay?" I just nod.

"Right. So, your circumstances. Well, you're taking Health instead of P,E. so there's no problems there. Your classes are as close together as we could arrange. Your doctor can send in a note to get you a pass out of class for the first and last five minutes of every class so you don't have to deal with the crowded hallways as much. If you think anything's going on, feel free to talk to the nurse, she already knows you're here. That's really it." He finishes with a smile. "Don't be worried Miley, the students here are very kind, and I don't think you'll run into much trouble. Okay?" Again, I nod, too scared and uncomfortable to do much else.

"Okay." He answers himself. "Well, here's your schedule and a map." He hands me two pieces of paper. He explains my entire schedule to me, highlighting and numbering my classes in a complicated system that I'll never remember. But he's kind, and even highlights the quicker, less crowded paths. He shows me where every bathroom, water fountain, and snack machine is, not to mention where the teachers who monitors hallways and lunchrooms are. "And Miley," he adds before sending me to the subschool, "we're not really supposed to do this, and it's really only if you need it, but I understand that bathroom stalls and nurse's offices aren't very private. If you ever are being teased and just really need to be alone, I'm going to say its okay for you to go to the teacher's lounge for a little while. Just to get yourself composed, okay?" I nod. Really, it's more than I can ask for him to do that. I know I'll probably never use it, but it's such a nice gesture. He quickly highlights those rooms too and leads me to the office. He introduces me to the secretary and leaves me to wait.

I can feel the eyes of the other students upon me. Some students saw me this morning, but in a school this large a new student isn't a lot of gossip. I was almost ignored, which was what I was asking for. Here, however, there are just two other students who can't do anything but watch me. At least they're trying to be polite, looking out the corner of their eyes only when they think I can't see. I guess I can understand their curiosity.

"Hello." Suddenly, my counselor is in front of me. Where she came from, I don't know, but that doesn't matter. "And welcome to Oakton High."

"Thanks" I answer, shaking her hand.

The rest of the day is spent going over my schedule and meeting teachers. It really seems like any other high school. Although I may have attracted a couple dozen more stares then an average new student, it was a lot less then expected, for which I'm grateful.

I didn't see Cody again until that evening.

"You're going to be fine, Miley." Carrie whispers. I can't help thinking that this has all happened before. Except, then I'd been in a blonde wig. My feet bounce against the chair as I try to calm myself.

"On in ten."

"Let's go!" she cheers, handing me a mic. I grab the electronic and stand. She puts a steadying arm around me and walks us out. The crowd is much less rowdy and a lot smaller than usual, but I'm just terrified! Carrie begins our first number on her own. When I find my voice I join in with the harmony, hoping my fear isn't audible. Then she's gone. Disappearing backstage to leave me for the rest of the show on my own. I don't see any familiar faces in the audience until the door opens in back. There's Cody, one flower in hand. My heart melts and I know I can do this.

"I'm more than just, your average girl. I like to turn me up, and show the world…"

After my first song, a Hannah number, all the others are by other artists that I've met. But none of them know that. They seem to enjoy the music, and that's all I ask for. Finally, I make it off stage, still shaking.

"You were great!" Cody cheers, handing me the flower.

"Thanks" I murmur, smelling the daisy. Struck by sudden genius, I lean forward and give him a quick cheek kiss to match the one he gave to me.

**Author's Note.** Happy Valentine's. I'm halfway between hyper and a sugar coma. :) double update today!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 4**

This school year's going by too fast. I understand that I came in at the beginning of fourth quarter, but this is ridiculous! I'm already studying for finals! Everything's happening so fast, it's hard to keep up.

I came here in early April, started school just a week or so later, and now it's nearly over! I can't believe it. I guess it hasn't been that long. It's the middle of May, so about 5 or 6 weeks? But it feels like forever and a day! So much has happened.

The biggest news, of course, came at my doctor's appointment. I was farther along than I really thought…guess the couple of times we did use something was a waste because the due date shows that I go pregnant the first or second time! Anyways, I'm really far along, soon to be eight months, in a little over a week. That also means that the plane ride here was a risk I shouldn't have taken, but I didn't know it at the time. If, I had, boy I don't know I'd have done.

Speaking about boys, I've decided not to know the gender. It just doesn't really matter to me right now. I know it sounds corny, but I really am just praying that this baby is healthy. There are so many things that could go wrong, it'll be a miracle if we both make it through without a scratch.

I guess, some part of me does want a little girl. Someone I could give my old dolls to and do her hair and things like that. But I always feel so bad thinking that, because what if the baby can read my mind? I certainly wouldn't be upset if it turned out to be a baby boy! Boys are…fun (and that was not ment in a perverted way!) I grew up around all my boy cousins, playing in the mud, riding horseback. Really, I don't think I'd truly care if it were a boy or a girl.

But, like always, I have more on my plate then just the baby. As I've said, finals are big. I've been studying for three hours now and I'm no where near ready for a test tomarrow, but then again, I need more sleep than anyone right now, and I just can't get it if I want to make the grade. I don't know what I'll do when I have to go to school and take care of a baby. Day care and hoping they sleep through the night, I guess.

I really should be getting to sleep now. Good night.

So today's no better than yesterday. I think that I just flunked that test. Oh well, what's done is done. Today I was going to relax, but Mr. Mosby pulled me on waitress duty to make up for a recently fired employee. I'm glad she's gone, personally she just made work a whole lot harder, but now there's more work to do, and it's not so easy maneuvering the tables anymore! Luckily, tonight I have a sleepover at Max's tonight, just us girls. She's such a great friend!

I met her in theater on the second day of school, and we were friends before the week was out! She's a really good dancer, so much better than me, and has promised to help me once I'm actually able to dance. In the meantime I'm helping her with her singing. She obviously has a great voice, and just needs a little coaching. I'm not so sure I'm the right person to coach her considering I've never been taught professionally, but it's better than nothing. She already sounds great, and she'll be doing a huge solo in our theater skit next week, which is our final. We're doing a scene from Wicked, Defying Gravity. She plays Elphaba, A.K.A. The Wicked Witch of the West. I'm Glinda (the Good) because she has to "rise" by standing on a bunch of chairs. And while our teacher's a little nervous about anyone falling down the pile, with my current state of unbalance he'd rather let her take the part. I really wish I could have the part. Our voices fit the other's parts, and, not to quibble, but being Hannah is kind of a better qualification for a solo than being able to balance! But, I know it's for my – our – safety and I should just let it be.

"Waitress!" I groan inwardly and turn to face the customer. Surprise, surprise, it's Mikayla. No, not the infamous Hannah-enemy, the popular-Oakton-cheerleader Miley-enemy. Believe me, there's not much difference. She's here purely to torture me. I just know it. I've been sent back with her orders five times, had a soda spilled on me, and bread "unintentionally" thrown at my back by her little sister. But I know it's her behind it, I just know it.

"Yes, Mikayla?"

"You have a stain on your shirt." She points the ketchup stain on the bottom right of my top. It had squirted out earlier when I was refilling ketchup bottles.

"Thanks, Mikayla." I growl, stalking away.

"Oh, and waitress?"

"Yes." I answer edgily.

"Lose the 'tude."

That's it. That is the LAST straw. She should have known not to mess with me today. The entire school is on edge because of the finals. Not to mention all the terror she's rained on me in the last hour alone. And, of course, I had more raging hormones then the average teen due to my baby. Oh no, I was not someone to mess with today. I scrunch up my sleeves for dramatic effect, but take too much time. Before I can take a punch at the obnoxious blonde, Gabby, a fellow waitress, has grabbed both my elbows from behind. As I struggle against her, Ben joins, holding me back with muscular arms. I could get out of Gabby's grip, city girl muscle is no match for pure Tenessee strength, but there's no way of getting out of Ben. Still, I struggle against him like a small child, my legs kicking out in front of me as he lifts me off the ground and carries me into the kitchen, placing me on a metal stool in the corner.

"You've got to control your temper." He warns me as I cross my arms angrily. "Picking you up is more of a workout than an hour in the weight room." And with that, I burst into tears.

"I'm fat!" I blubber. "I'm so fat that I'm more of a workout to carry than an entire weight-room workout!"

"No, Miley." He hands me a tissue that I push away. "Miley, it's just, you wiggle and squirm. That's what I was saying. A barbell stays in place. Moving targets are harder to lift, considering there is a threat that they'll kick you."

"I said I was sorry about that!" I defend. Last week I got…angry and kicked him somewhere I won't mention.

"I know, and I believe you." He bends to my eye level like a parent to a naughty child. "Miley, I'm sorry about what I said." I shrug, letting him take the gesture as he pleases. "Miley." He sighs. "You can't let your temper get the best of you."

"And why can't I?" I question haughtily.

"Because it's risking your job, and I don't think that's a risk you can really take right now. And because it's dangerous for the baby." As he says this, I know it's true. Besides, it would be poor pay back to the people who've been so nice to me to cause any trouble.

"You're right." I grumble.

"Now come on, your shift ended five minutes ago." He helps me down from the stool and shoos me out the door. Soon, I'm at Max's having the best time I've had in weeks. For once, I'm not runaway pregnant teen, I'm average teen, and that's such a dream. The best of three worlds.

"Fly-ing so hiiiiiiigh defffyyying graaavity." Max sings, her voice booming through the basement. I applaud loudly. "That was great!"

"Thanks!" she says, not shy at all. "But I want to hear you sing."

"No you don't." I tell her. I always speak-sing my Glinda parts, I don't want anyone hearing my voice in school.

"Aw, come on, it can't be that bad."

"But my voice isn't made for Glinda." I defend. "It's so much more Elphie."

"Than sing that part." She suggests with a shrug. I start another number from the musical, a more angst-y piece from the second act.

"No good deed goes un punishhhhhed. No act of charity goes uuuuuuunnresented. No good deed goes unpunished, that's my new creeeeeeed…."

By the end she's staring at me.

"Miley, that was…wow. Just. Wow. But, you don't have an Elphie voice."

"I don't?"

"No, you have a Hannah voice." She adds with a smile, thinking this to be a compliment, "Sing one of her songs."

"No, I'm done."

"Come on, Miley!"

"Fine." I grumble, beginning the opening line to "The Other Side of Me".

I can remember every single word without even trying. And even though some of the memories it brings back are painful, I'm grateful that I have them. Memories of a dream come true. A dream that's over, now.

**Author's Note.** Hope you like it. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5**

"So what's it like being a high-school graduate?" I ask Maddie. She's always so shy to talk about it, wanting to be humble and have it be passed over, but I can tell she wants to talk.

"fine."

Deep, deep, down inside, she wants to talk

"Aw, just fine? So I have nothing to look forward to and should quit school right now?" I ask playfully.

"No!" God, everyone's too sensitive about that. Like I'd ever quit school if I had the choice.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh."

"So, come one, tell me what the graduation was like." I ask, grabbing a Skittles and handing her a dollar. She hands me back my change before answering.

"Okay, it was great! I'm free!" she calls to the lobby as a whole. "The ceremony was boring, but the party London held was amazing!" I smile and let her gush on and on. London's party was infamous around here. It had kept guests up well past midnight.

"And that's really it." She finishes lamely. "So how have you been?"

"Fine." I answer rubbing my back, it's bugging me. She glares at me for more explanation. "I'm fine! I just have to sit here getting fatter for three more days before the doctor decides I'm too far past my due date." Well, that's true. My due date was the second-to-last day of school, a Friday. So I haven't been in school since three weeks before that, when all my finals were done and there was nothing to learn. Now, it's more than a after my due date, and my doctor's finally said that she'll induce me if I don't start contracting by Thursday.

Personally, I think my mind is blocking me from going into labor, I'm too scared. What if it hurts too much? What if something goes wrong with the baby? What if I don't get to the hospital on time? It's too much for me to think about. I don't want to think about it.

Of course, you can't stop Destiny.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww." I moan, banging my head against the wall. I woke up to a contraction more than an hour ago, although they must have started many hours before then. A mixture of sleep and fear told my brain that it'd be okay to wait until morning. Bad idea, very bad idea. So here I am, in too much pain to get up and get Carrie. I'm stuck hoping that Zack or Cody hears me through the thin wall.

Not that I'm anywhere near pushing. I'm not, I know that. I just don't want to stand. Anyways, I am in pain and both my feet are asleep.

"ooww-" A door opening drowns out my scream. There's Carrie, in her pajamas, turning on my bedroom light.

"It's okay Miley, its okay." She whispers, knowing exactly what's wrong. I listen to her, and soon the contraction's over. She and the boys help me to the hospital, and soon I'm sitting in a sterile, clean bed in a stupid hospital gown fighting off another contraction.

"uuuuuhhhhh." I moan, crushing Carrie's hand in mine.

"Just breathe, Miley." She instructs, watching me worriedly. "Just breathe."

"I want an epidural!" I groan when the contraction is over.

"I know you do, sweetie." Answer another voice, my doctor. "And you'll get one eventually, okay?" I nod and move my feet into position. "Boys, out!" she orders the twins. Cody listens, kissing me on the cheek before going out into the hallway, blush creeping up his cheeks. But Zack doesn't leave because he's asleep in an uncomfortable arm chair. Carrie places a blanket to strategically block his eyes, which is enough for me. I brace myself as Dr. Green assesses the situation.

"Okay Miley." She begins once her work is finished. "You're about 4 centimeters along now. I really can't give you the meds until you're a bit farther along."

"What?" I cry. Doesn't my pain matter?

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but it's for your own good okay? Why don't you go for a walk around the halls. Walking might make it go a bit faster, and take your mind off of things."

"OK." I whimper.

And so we walked. And we walked. And we walked some more. We'd been walking for well over an hour before we returned to the room for a checkup. And then we walked again, returning after another hour. But even then, at 5cm, she'd rather have me walk then give me meds.

I tried to walk again, but the contractions were coming so hard and so quickly that we didn't get far before giving up and heading back. Finally, she came in to check me again and spoke my now favorite words. "I can have an epidural administered within the next ten minutes to take away your pain." I smile bitterly, why couldn't I have gotten one earlier? "Come on, cheer up! Nine long months' wait, you should be happy."

"I'll be happy when I'm not in pain." I groan as another contraction begins.

She smiles sadly. "I'll be back in ten." She tells me, slipping out of the room and letting Cody slip back in.

Ten minutes later she comes back in with the anesthesiologist. "Alright, hunny, swing your legs over." She instructs me. I sit on the edge of the bed, crouched over as instructed. Carrie and Cody hold my hands tightly as I squeeze the pain of the needle in my back into their hands. "I hate needles." I mutter as they let me lay back.

"On the other hand, you shouldn't be in as much pain." Cody points out. Hopefully, he's right.

"In the meantime, you should call your dad." Carrie points out. I don't want to, but she shoves the phone into my hands. I dial, forgetting my time-zone excuse until he speaks.

"Hello?" he mumbles blurrily. I'd forgotten the time change. In Malibu, it's barely midnight.

"Daddy?" I ask.

"Miley?"

"Yeah."

"What's up, baby?" I laugh a little at his attempted joke.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just sitting in a hospital room bored out of my mind."

"Are you okay?" he asks sharply, suddenly completely awake.

"Yeah, I'm just in this thing called labor where this annoying pain shoots through my body every four minutes." I explain sarcastically. Hey, I got up early too, remember?

"And how's that working out for you?"

"I wish I was asleep." I can hear his smile.

"You just gotta hang in there Miles." He tells me.

"I know." I answer glumly. "It's just boring."

"Just wait a few hours. I don't think you'll find a new baby quite as dull."

"No, you're probably right." I sigh. "Daddy, do you want to go back to sleep?"

"How can I sleep when my little girl's going through this? I want to talk to you." He explains. "Tell me everything."

I begin in on my story, and then let him tell me about the goings on in old Malibu. It's like we both watch two different TV shows, but we want to see the one the other's watching. Sometimes we summarize and glaze over the boring parts, but we can give word-for-word on important things.

Everything's changed a lot back home. Like Maddie, Jackson graduated high school. I think he's going to the University of California, but I might be wrong. Lily and Oliver started going out in April. Lily was a real wreck after I left, but they helped each other get over it. I'm not sure why I haven't talked to them yet, I guess I'm scared. Scared to be homesick.

Luckily, Lily's dad doesn't live too far from Boston. They always take a couple days' trip into the city when she visits in the summer, so she's planning to see me then. It's so weird not talking to her, I feel like a part of me is missing.

Maybe, I will return home. I want to, I really do. I'm so homesick, but I'm also afraid. Everything I've gained so far, it could all go down the drain once I'm back in Daddy's arms. I don't want that to happen. I needed to think things through; how I want my life to go from now on, how I want to raise my child. And I've thought about it, and I have a pretty good idea of what I do want. But will that all disappear if I go home? Will this whole drama turn worthless? I hope not.

But right now I'm just stuck in a stupid hospital room; tired and in pain. It's been hours since we first arrived; fifteen, in fact. And it's the first time that I'm alone. Carrie went down stairs to grab dinner for her and Cody, and Zack is out skateboarding with Bob. How I wish I could be able to do that instead of just lie here!

"I got you a book." Cody offers, holding up a worn paperback. "The nurse says someone left it here months ago and it hasn't been claimed, so she let me borrow it for you."

"Thanks." I mumble. I finished my Harry Potter a little more than an hour ago, and I forgot my iPod in the fumble to get to the hospital. Before I can say anything more, a contraction over takes me. Cody rushes forward to let me crush his hand. I bite my lip and force my pain into his hand, trying not to cry out. As I struggle he whispers soothing words while sweeping my sweaty bangs out of my eyes.

"It's okay. Just one more minute. Just one more. You can do it." As the pain fades I let go, falling back onto my propped-up pillows. "You did great." He tells me. Before I can catch my breath, he gives me a quick kiss on the lips, our first ever.

"hhmm-hmmm." Dr. Green coughs. "Check up time."

"Right." I struggle to place my feet as Cody flees, taking the book with him. I brace myself against the bed railings while I'm being checked.

"Well, Miley, I think we're just about ready for the show." She announces, snapping off her plastic gloves. "You're closing in on ten centimeters now."

"Thank God." I mumble impatiently. She laughs.

"Is there anything I can do for you before-hand?"

"Would it be possible to strengthen the meds?" I ask hopefully. She gazes at the plastic I.V. baggie for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, that's okay." She answers. "I'll have the anesthesiologist come in about ten minutes to give your meds. I'll be here within ten minutes after that and we can start then. How does that sound?"

"Good."

"Is anyone coming in with you?"

"I-" I haven't talked to Carrie about this yet. "I don't know."

"Well, you'll have to tell me by the time I come back, okay?"

"Sure." I answer. Once she leaves, both Cody and Carrie come in.

"How'd she say you were progressing?" Cody asks immediately.

"I'll be pushing in twenty or so minutes." I tell him honestly. "And my meds are getting increased in ten."

"Wow."

"Yeah." We're silent for a minute. "Carrie?" I ask nervously. "I…I was wondering…if you wouldn't mind…I….I don't want to do this….a-alone."

"Sure, Miley." She answers, patting my hand. "I'll be there with you."

"Thanks."

"But you better call your dad and tell him all the progress you've made before this all happens." She suggests, handing me my cell. I dial the number and hold for two rings.

"Stewart residence." Answers a slightly pompous voice. Jackson.

"Hi Jackson." I reply, "Its Miley." I hear him call dad, and he doesn't say another word to me. It's been like this. He won't talk to me at all.

"Miley?"

"Hey dad."

"Hey, how's it goin'."

"It's goin' great." I answer, "I'm calling to tell you that I'm going to start pushing in, like, half an hour."

"Wow."

"I know. It's scary."

"Yeah, it is. But you'll be great Miley, I don't have a doubt about that."

"Thanks daddy." I answer, blushing slightly. "It's just…scary."

"I know baby, I know. But I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I want you to promise to call me as soon as the baby's born, okay? I want to know everything."

"Hopefully, there won't be anything too interesting to tell. I'm hoping for quick and painless." He laughs at this.

"Still, I want your account."

"I promise that I'll call you."

"Come on Miley! You can do it!" Carrie coaches, holding my hand tight. I've been pushing for nearly an hour now and I'm dead tired. I give it one final effort for this contraction, giving it my all. And, finally, I feel something shift. It feels...not good, but…like progress. It hurts like hell times ten, but my body can tell that this is what's supposed to be happening. This is how it's supposed to go. And, for the first time in more than an hour, I feel the incentive to keep on going. Just my luck that that comes when it shouldn't.

"Okay, okay, stop." The doctor orders. "Take a breath, gather your strength." I do this as quickly as possible.

Fire seems to be ripping through me as I give another almighty push.

"Great job Miley." She cheers, "Keep 'em coming. Another couple like that and we'll have a new baby." I take a breath and go again. And again. I'm about to go in for a fourth when she yells for me to stop. I put all my struggles into defying the laws of nature as she untangles the long umbilical cord from my baby's throat. Just as she announces that I can push again, my strength fails and I give in. With two more pushes she places a tiny, wiggling body on my seconds-before evacuated stomach. I fall back into the pillows in pure exhilaration and relief. Dr. Green helps me cut the cord, and I smile as my baby sputters their first breath and cry. With a laugh of joy, I place my hand over its back, loving the feeling of the small body against my own.

"Boy or girl?" I ask.

"See for yourself." I lift the baby up to sneak a quick peak. A little baby girl. Yes!

Within five minutes the afterbirth is over and my new angel has been wrestled away for measurements and a quick exam. Carrie's out talking to Cody, letting me have privacy to call dad.

"Stewart residence." Again, Jackson answers. This time I don't bother telling him who it is, I just come right out with the announcement.

"It's a girl!" I cry, tears forming in my eyes.

"mozel tov." He says plainly. I ignore his tone, knowing I'll be talking to dad in a minute.

"Hey baby girl, what's the news?"

"A little girl." I gush, "Skylar Destiny Stewart, not even five minutes ago."

"Aw, congratulations, Miles. How're you two doing?"

"Okay, I guess." I answer, realizing that I don't know the answer myself. "She was crying pretty loudly, singer's lungs." I joke. "They're getting measurements right now, but judging by the fact that they're in no hurry, I'm assuming she's perfectly healthy."

"That's great. And how are you?"

"Tired." I answer honestly. He chuckles.

"I expect you'll be very tired in the coming weeks."

"I don't even want to think about that now." I groan, leaning against the headboard. He laughs again. "Hold on a sec." I put the phone on speaker, placing it strategically next to me. The nurse tucks Sky into my arms. Her face isn't as red as before, and I can see exactly who she resembles. Her eyes are a light blue-green, not surprisingly, considering Jake and I have nearly the same color eyes. But I think she has mine, because his are grayer than hers are. Right now her curls are the color of his blonde hair, but all that could change. Her eyes are wide like mine, her nose smaller like his. I know all this could change in the future, but for now its fun to pick out the little details.

**Author's Note.** Hope you like it. Read and review. Will update sometime in this coming week. Kk?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 6**

"Boo-gedy boo-gedy boo!" Maddie coos, swirling Sky's arms in small circles as she gurgles along. "And boo to you to-oo." She kicks her tiny legs in the air, enjoying the one-on-one attention. I watch contentedly, trying to calm my nerves. Lily was supposed to be here three minutes and… thirty-seven…thirty-eight….thirty-nine… seconds ago. Sighing, I turn away from the not-moving revolving door.

"Calm down." Cody suggests.

"Nothing'll calm me down, I haven't seen her in months! She's my best friend!"

"I think I know what'll make time pass a little faster." He advises. I blush and let him kiss me. Before we're three seconds in I hear a familiar giggle behind me.

"oo-ooo-ooo!" Lily giggles, "naughty, naughty." I let go of Cody and gather Lily in a big bear hug. It seams to last forever, and yet not long enough to cover the distance we'd felt. "let me look at you!" she insists, holding me at arm's length. Instantly, I start adjusting my shirt to cover the left over baby fat. "I can't believe this once held a baby." She states, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Yeah, but now it's just a left-over pouch that won't go away!" I say, pinching the fat in my hands. Then I step back to look at Lily. The changes are in her herself, more how she holds herself, what she's wearing. Subtle differences only a best friend would notice.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your new man?" She asks.

I blush. "Cody, this is my best friend Lily Truscott. Lily, this is my…boyfriend, Cody." I've never used the term "boyfriend" to describe Cody before. It doesn't really fit our relationship. Yes, we kiss and yes, we like each other. But he's so helpful with Sky, and we're so careful about keeping boundaries, that calling us a couple is questionable.

"Hey." Cody greets with an awkward wave. Lily gives him a smile, turning towards the candy-counter to do so. And within one second her eyes find Skylar.

"Oh my God!" she squeals. "She's soooo cuuuute!" poor Lily, her high voice causes Sky to start crying. "Don't cry baby." She whispers pitifully. "Don't cry!" With a small smile, I pick up Sky.

"Its okay, it's okay." I repeat, over and over again as I bounce her. Two minutes later all signs of tears have left her tiny face.

"Sorry." Lily says apologetically.

"It's no biggie." I excuse, "do you want to hold her?"

"Could I?" I nod and place Sky in her arms.

"Hey Skylar." She whispers. Watching the little face is comical. You can just see her little brain debating whether or not it's safe to be in Lily's arms. Finally, she decides to lay quietly, a tiny hint of a pout on her lips. How very much like her father.

"We should get going." I announce, grabbing her stroller from beside the counter.

"Do I have to put her in?" Lily asks with a pout.

"Naw, it's okay." I tell her. We wave goodbye to Cody and Maddie and meet up with Mr. Truscott outside the front doors.

"You must be Miley." He says, coming up to me. "Hi, I'm Lily's father."

"Hi." I greet back, shaking his hand.

"So, where are we dining this fine day?" he asks grandly.

"There's this little diner down that way." I gesture, "I was thinking we could go there."

"Alright, let's go that way." And we set off down the sidewalk.

We spent the entire walk catching up on gossip, talking about frivolous girly stuff. I didn't bring up my worst fear, the topic I'd been dreading, until our meals arrived.

"So, how's Jake been?" I asked, feigning off-handed-ness as I lifted my cheeseburger.

"He's been…well, he…" Lily fumbled for the right words, "not so good."

"Oh." I put down my burger.

"He misses you. No one's told him yet, but he's going to know eventually. Right now he's just sulking. He threw himself into acting and now his mother's making him take a break for summer. Which reminds me," she bit her lip and pulled a piece of folded paper from her pocket. "Miley, he's coming to the Tipton." I stared at the paper. It was an old print-out of my tour schedule from a year ago. Fans had tried to figure out which hotels I'd stayed at so they'd know for next time. "Boston-Tipton" was circled in purple marker, along with three other locations. A date was attached to each. He was visiting tomorrow, and staying a week. There was no way I could hide for an entire week.

Tears started falling down my cheeks. All I'd worked for, all I'd done was going to come crashing down in a matter of hours. I could see it now, dragged back to Malibu, a private wedding on the beach with only a small party of close friends. Going to school with him, going to set with him, doing everything with him. One thing I'd learned here, I was not in love with Jake Ryan. But that wouldn't matter to dad. No, my execution was set. I could practically count down the hours.

"Miley? You okay?" I shook my head. "Let's go to the bathroom." Lily suggested, dragging me behind her. It was a tiny room with two stalls and one sink. I sat on the free counter area, blubbering as Lily fed me tissues. It took five full minutes for the tears to end. As I threw away the last tissue, Lily gasped. Turning to see my face in the mirror, I saw why. I looked a wreck.

I'd spent hours doing my makeup for today. Making sure I didn't have a hint of a circle under my eye. Without makeup the circles were dark, it almost looking like a black eye. I hadn't gotten much sleep, if any, since leaving the hospital. Between waitressing, singing, and keeping up with Sky I barely ever sleep more then an hour at a time. Sometimes Carrie or one of the boys would help, but I felt bad keeping them up with me and this was the result. I sighed and splashed cold tap water in my face. I didn't bother to dry it with a towel before leaning against the wall behind me.

"Miley, your-"

"I don't get a lot of sleep with Skylar." I stated simply. "She wakes up every two hours, round the clock. Then it takes a while to figure out what's wrong, solve it, and get her to sleep again. I work too much during the day to sleep, but I can't stop working because we have bills to cover." Lily came towards me. I slip off the slick counter and into her arms. She holds me tightly, letting me cry into her shoulder. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Lily. It's so hard, but I don't want to give up. I don't want her to go up for adoption and I don't want to go home. Especially not to Jake."

"It'll be okay." She assured me, giving me a squeeze. "But Miley, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone." I answered sheepishly.

" Miley, you're dead tired and you shouldn't have to deal with this all on your own. You're sixteen! You're going to need to accept help!" She's right.

**Author's Note. **Yeah, bit of a time jump. Sorry 'bout that. :) Oh, and sorry for not updating. My computer freaked and I ment to update this more than a week ago! Again, sorry! Please read my soon-to-be-added fic "Picking Up The Pieces" it's kinda like this, but maybe more dramatic... okay. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 7**

Today's the day…or night, as it might be. Yeah, tonight's the night. The night Jake learns everything.

Actually, he's already figured some of it out. That is why he's out there, after all. Waiting impatiently for my performance.

My hands sweat against the mic in my hand as places are called.

"On in five, four, three, two…"

Oh boy.

"one."

I began to sing as I walked on stage, pointedly not looking in the front row where Jake, Lily, and a bodyguard all sat. Still, I could practically feel the smile of winning spread across his face as I focused on a young girl two seats behind him who was obviously freaking out about being near Jake Ryan.

I got through all five songs before retreating back stage. I'm glad to say that I didn't look at Jake once. That he saw, anyways.

As soon as I got backstage Cody passed me a tearful Skylar. "She's really hungry Miley." He told me apologetically. I nodded and took my seat facing away from the crowd. Like routine, they all averted their eyes as I unbuttoned my blouse and covered my chest with a towel.

"You seemed a little shaky tonight." He told me, "anything wrong?" I shrugged.

"Nope, I'm fine." I assured him. "ouch." Skylar was sucking pretty hard. "Slow down, baby."

"Ms. Stewart, you have a visitor." Announced the behind-the-scenes manager. I nodded, I knew this was going to happen. He left, returning a minute later with Jake and Lily.

"Hi Jake." I greeted sarcastically, "happened to be in the neighborhood?"

"Don't be like that." He pleaded, "you don't get to be like that, you left me."

"And with good reason!"

"Oh really." He asked skeptically, "and what reason is good enough for you to up and abandon your friends and family? And fans, to remind you?"

"Skylar."

"You ran away because you were in love with another GUY?" he screamed, pointing an accusing finger at me over-dramatically, "why would you ever do that to me? Why?"

"I didn't run away with a guy and I wouldn't do that to you." I answered, laughing a little at his accusation.

"Then who's Skylar?"

"My – our – daughter." I answered. So not what he was expecting. His jaw just dropped, leaving him to stutter.

"My-m-m-my d-d-daugh-daughter? Y-you were p-p-pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God!" he cried, and fell backwards. By the time he woke up again Sky had a full tummy as she lay in Lily's arms.

"Wait, what happened?"

"I told you we have a daughter, and you fainted." I answered simply.

"And you weren't lying?"

"No."

"Man. That's…that's not quite what I was expecting." We were sitting on the floor, me squatting on my knees, Jake propped up on his palms, facing me.

"I didn't think it would be."

"Well, a fifteen year-old doesn't really hear that every day."

"Yeah, I know." I answered, "Look, do you want to go up to my room where we can talk in private?" I asked, glaring at the backs of people I knew had been eavesdropping.

"Good idea." He agreed. Lily made her excuses and left.

"So, it's a girl, right?" he asked, looking at the baby in my arms as we waited for the elevator. He looked kind of funny because my flowery diaper bag was slung across his chest, setting him off-balance.

"Yes."

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Skylar Destiny Stewart." I answered, seeing him wince when I announced her last name.

"Jake, she's a Stewart forever." I defended. This was one thing I was not going to budge on. We weren't married and he hadn't been there for me (however little his decision in that was) plus, I wanted her to lead as normal a life as a teenage mother's daughter could, and that ment not going by "Ryan" or "Montana".

"I understand." He paused for a second. "May I hold her?"

"Sure." I answered. We stepped into the elevator and I gave him a quick lesson on how to hold her before handing her over. She squirmed for a second after the shift before snuggling sleepily into his chest. He lifted one hand and brushed back a stray curl. "She's beautiful."

"She's perfect." I corrected, mentally laughing at the Gilmore Girls reference.

"She is." He agreed. I half expected him to reply with 'so, we should get married', which would have just thrown me into a fit of giggles. But alas, he did not. Instead we stepped out of the elevator and I opened my door. My room was a mess, papers everywhere. Only things I used regularly were organized. Anyone could find my laptop, clicker, food, and diapers at a glance. However, you could dig for hours before finding the hotel phone as I generally used my cell.

"You kind of need to clean up." He stated, slipping the diaper bag into an open chair.

"Yeah, well, you take care of an infant and work two jobs, and then criticize." I suggested, not angrily, just tiredly.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." I waved it off, "I should really clean up once and a while."

"So." Jake said awkwardly, sitting on the couch with Skylar in his arms. "Should we…ya know, get married?"

"No!" I answer sharply. His face falls dramatically, so I add "Jake I'm just not… in love with you. Like we said so long ago, we should just be friends. I love you like a brother, and I always want you to be a part of my life as well as Skylar's, but I don't want to marry you just because we have a kid together."

"In understand." He concedes, bowing his head. "Look Miley, you must be really tired, and Skylar and I have a lot of catching up to do. You go to bed; I'll take care of her while you sleep." I can't contain my excitement.

"REALLY!?"

"really." He laughs bitterly at my excitement.

"Oh my God thank you, thank you, Jake you're so sweet."

"You need some sleep Miles, just get a lot of it."

"I will, I will, thank you!" I shout, already squeezing out my minty toothpaste.

**Author's Note.** Quick update as an apology for the long wait last time. The next chapter will, I think, be the last. I'm already very far into the sequel, so that will be posted within a couple minutes of the final piece of this. I'm planning for the next chapter to be the last, but I might do a little read-over and add one more. I hope you liked this story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I hate you Jake!" I scream for the millionth time today. It's been a long day, so let's rewind for a second.

Jake was great about watching Sky, so I ended up getting more than twelve hours of sleep! That, I can tell you, I won't be forgetting anytime soon. However, while I was asleep Jake was buying plane tickets, calling home, and packing my bags for me. He sprung the tickets on me while I was eating and we had dinner in first class. Despite my struggle, he made me come home. His excuse being that he wants his parents to meet Skylar, but I think he really wants daddy to talk some "sense" into me. Oh joy. Now we're off the plane, collecting baggage.

"Hate me or not, we're in Malibu." He argues, handing Skylar to me for the first time today while he grabs my suitcase. Sky giggles up at me, and I can't help but smile.

"Hey baby." I coo, touching her nosey. "hey baby, baby, babbbbyyyy." Jake laughs at my baby talk. "Don't think I'm talking to." I spit at him. "because I'm NOT."

"Whatever." He replies with a smirk. An evil, plotting smirk. Grrr. He leads me out to a small crowd of people picking up their family and friends. I have to blush when I see the sparkly sign that daddy's holding. It's made completely of pink and purple sparkles I'd used for my last school project at home. It reads, "Welcome Home Hannah and Miley." So sweet. He still thinks he's funny.

"Daddy!" I cry, running into his arms. I give him a one-handed hug so that Sky doesn't get smashed between us, although judging by her wail, she did anyways. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, bud." He replies, stepping back. "And I missed you." He coos to Sky, even though he's never met her. I place her in his willing arms. "Skylar Destiny Ryan, right?" he asks, proud to remember her name.

"Stewart." I correct, wiping away her drool.

"Stewart." He agrees, leading me to the car and holding me close. Jackson and Jake are left running to catch up with our bags.

"I love you daddy." I whisper, gripping his sweatshirt and disbelieving that I'm really home.

"I love both of you girls." He agrees, giving me a squeeze and kissing Sky's forehead. "No matter what you do."

"I'm sorry daddy." I cry.

"Lets not discuss that right now." He suggests, rubbing my back. "For another time?"

"How about never?" he laughs and opens the passenger door for me. To my surprise, he then straps Skylar into an old baby seat I recognize from my own childhood. I didn't know he still had that.

The van turned to an uncomfortable silence as Jake and Jackson slid in. Dad tried to create a conversation, but Jackson's silence put everyone on edge. He didn't answer anything unless directly asked, and even then his answers were brief and vague.

"So where are you going to college?" I ask, trying to force some conversation.

"UCLA." He answers, not giving any details.

"Why'd you choose there?" I ask, but he simply shrugs. I finally sigh, it's the third failed attempt I'd made alone. "Jackson what your problem?" I ask, turning from sweet to angry in an instant.

"I don't have a problem." He answers smugly, crossing his arms.

"Jackson!" I scream. My voice causes Skylar to burst into her own set of tears. Jake immediately turns to her, trying to comfort her. I ignore them both, knowing she'll calm down eventually.

"I'm not discussing it." I repeat his name, but he just glares. My screaming is starting to cause tears to creep up behind my own eyeballs.

"Jackson." Daddy growls, putting a calming hand on my shoulder. "Jackson, your sister is home for the first time in five months. She's healthy, and so is her daughter. We should be happy, don't cause all this unnecessary pain."

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't think it's exactly acceptable for my sixteen-year-old sister to run away pregnant, not tell the father, refuse to come home, and have us welcome her with open arms five months later." God that stung. I turn to face the open road, pulling my knees in and hiding my tears.

"Jackson!" daddy screams, I feel the car make a fast swerve before stopping, I know he's too mad to drive. "This is neither the time nor the place for your attitude."

"Well I'm sorry for having an opinion!"

"Get out!" daddy screams. "I don't want to discuss this with Jake and Miley in the car." I hear the doors slam. A minute later I feel a hand on my knee, sneaking down my thigh. It turns at my chin, lifting my head so I'm face-to-face with Jake. He's snuck into the open space between the passenger's and driver's seat. He offers me a tissue, and I blow my nose. He opens his arms wide and I gladly embrace, crying into his shoulder as he pats my back comfortingly. You know, I may not be in love with the guy, but he can be a sweetie sometimes.

Over his shoulder, I catch sight of Jackson and dad fighting. They look so, so mad. I gasp when daddy hits Jackson and turns his back. He doesn't come straight to the car. He takes a minute leaning against a tree to collect himself before heading back to the car. I release Jake and force him to the backseat. Dad takes a deep breath before saying anything.

"Miles, I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"It's not your fault, I'm okay." I answer. "He does have a right to be mad."

"But it shouldn't have been brought up when you haven't been here an hour." He sighs, "Miley, he doesn't understand why you left, why you made the decisions you've made. I think I do, to some extent. Sure, I'm a little angry, but I get why you did those things. I also know how tough that time was for you. Your mother could barely make it through a day without collapsing in her ninth month. After either of you were born we were both worn out just taking care of you guys. I can't imagine how tired you are, and how hard you've worked. I know that any thoughts of teenage sex has been completely wiped out by this experience. Or at least, I hope. If I'm wrong, please don't correct me." he chuckled sadly. "Don't mind him, Miley. I'm not saying there won't be consequences; I'm saying I want to help you. I want you to move home because I miss you, and I want to see my granddaughter grow. But mostly, I want to because otherwise you might kill yourself taking care of her, because I know you, Miles. You're gonna work your hardest to give her the best life you can. I want to make that easier on you, because I want the same for both of you."

"Daddy-"

"Miley, you don't have to answer me now."

"I want to. Daddy, I've thought about it and I do want to come home, I never wanted to leave! I was just afraid. Afraid of what the other kids would say. Afraid that someone would discover that I'm Hannah. Afraid of your anger. Afraid that I couldn't do things my way, because I didn't even know myself. But in Boston I learned a lot, and one things I learned is that you can find kind people anywhere. But I learned more lessons watching The Wizard of Oz. There's really no place like home. The Tipton's great, but it's not my home. I want to move back in." I finished.

"I'm glad to hear that, baby." he answers, giving me a quick hug. "It'll be so great to have you home." We're quiet for a moment as her merges back onto the highway. "Miley, I want you to know that I think your mother would have been very, very proud of you."

My heart swelled as my first genuine smile in months lit me face. (I haven't exactly been earning my nickname recently.) That was the biggest compliment anyone could ever give me.

**Author's Note.** This is the last official chapter. Next update (on Thursday unless my comp. cashes) will be the epilogue, and when I get back from Spring Vacation the sequel will be up. Hope you liked this story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9/Epilogue**

The next couple years were crazy. We let Hannah die off, I'd had enough of lying. I lived out the rest of high school as a normal, average teen. Well, as normal as my life ever was. Dad was very good about helping me with Sky. Living off Hannah money and cash from his own fame, he gave up work to take care of her during the day, and while I did homework. Sometimes, I wished I could spend all day with her like he did, but then I wouldn't be in college now. And besides, I would have missed out on some great experiences. Who else would get voted prom queen and have their king be the father of their child, but not their boyfriend, and a famous actor? The only thing I really missed was Cody. We exchanged e-mails daily at least, sometimes hourly. Eventually, we got webcams and were able to chat once or twice a week in addition to cell phones, IM, and texting. Finally, we entered the same college and moved in together, and we've been a couple ever since. Lily and Oliver are dating too; through their relationship is going a little slower. And no, Jake and I will never date. We both love little Sky with all our hearts

I love watching Sky grow with each day. Every time I see her smile, hear her giggle, or watch her crawl my heart swells and I'm amazed.

**Author's Note.** Next update will consist of a plea for you to read the sequal, a small piece of which has been included below. Yes, there will be Cody!

This story, although it has nothing to do with her, is hereby dedicated to Rachel Joy Scott. My school recently had an assembly of Rachel's Challenge, and it touched my heart. Please, if you've never heard of her, visit and take the challenge. Rachel was the first to die in Columbine 9 years ago. Many of you probably don't remember it, I know I don't, but please visit the website. It's bold because this is now very close to my heart.

- - - - - - -

"I love you all! Good night, everybody!" I called out, waving to the audience. They screamed and cheered for more. The feeling of their happiness escalated my own, and I ran off with a bounce in my step that I haven't felt for more than five years.

I dashed quickly into my changing room to change for the encore. It was dark, and when I reached for the light switch I hand caught my wrist in a tight grip.

"Jackson, let go." I sighed, letting my hand hang limp. I was pulled in roughly as the door was slammed and locked. Not Jackson, but I couldn't see who it was in the darkness. Within a second my mouth was covered by another, hot and rough against my own. I struggled to breath. "Scream and you'll die." He threatened in my ear.

- - - - LATER - - - -

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Sky asked.

"Your mommy's gonna be fine." He whispered, and I could tell he was trying to convince himself as well as her.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note.** Thank you all for being loyal readers! The sequel is now up and titled "Why Me".


End file.
